


Te voy a cambiar el nombre

by Admin_mh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_mh/pseuds/Admin_mh
Summary: Sherlock ha estado insultando a Greg y su equipo más de lo usual, a pesar de que Lestrade es muy paciente con él también tiene un límite, en un arranque de ira termina confesando algo que se suponía era un secreto.O dónde Sherlock cambia tantas veces el nombre de Greg que este termina hartándose y grita sus intimidades en medio de un arresto.





	Te voy a cambiar el nombre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukoyaoista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/gifts).



> Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Sherstrade, incluso ni siquiera es de mis ships preferidas pero nació por una petición de Yuko Yaoista en la página de facebook 《Sherlock Shippers》, en una publicación coloqué un extracto de la canción Secreto de amor de Joan Sebastian con una imagen de Greg.
> 
> Yuko, no sé en cual de mis cuentas lo vas a leer pero espero que te guste :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, escribo ésto sin fines de lucro, prácticamente el fic también es de Yuko.

Greg sabía que ese caso no podía resolverlo rápido sin la ayuda de Sherlock. Era un triple homicidio, en una habitación cerrada y sin pistas de donde se encontraba el arma homicida, aunque a los demás no les gustara tenía que hacer que el detective analizara la escena del crimen.

  
Después de darle los detalles a Sherlock del caso, aceptó aunque insistiera en que no superaba la calificación de siete y se la pasara insultando a su equipo durante la mitad de la conversación y la otra mitad se vanagloriara de su propia inteligencia.

  
Sherlock había llegado a la escena fielmente acompañado por John, el detective se movió por toda la habitación analizando cada detalle que para los demás podía parecer insignificante pero para él era la parte que faltaba en el rompecabezas que quería resolver para finalmente mostrarles a todo Scotland Yard como se resolvía un caso.

  
—Sherlock, ¿tienes algo que nos sirva?— preguntó Greg cansado de ver como el detective atravesaba la habitación.  
—Gavin, sé que tu pequeña mente no ve las cosas importantes pero no puedo entender como no han notado el arma homicida cuando es tan obvio.  
—Es Greg— corrigió con hastío.

  
A esas alturas debía estar acostumbrado a los desplantes y el constante cambio de su nombre, entendía que ese era su forma de expresarse con todos y no era algo contra ellos -al menos que se refiriera a Anderson- pero no alcanzaba a comprender por qué después de todos esos años seguía dándole nombres al azar cuando sabía perfectamente su nombre.

  
—John, revisa los cuerpos y dime que ves.

  
John, cumplió la petición de Sherlock, al parecer todos hacían lo que él dijera, ya sea obligados o no, Greg sabía que incluso él aceptaba las órdenes del menor por más absurdas que fueran o incluso le generaran una sensación de incomodidad al saltarse algunas reglas.

  
—¿Fueron envenenados?— cuestionó John después de revisar a las tres víctimas.  
—Ves Graham, si no tuvieras un forense tan inútil hubieran podido resolver el caso sin mi ayuda.

  
Sherlock tomó una silla y la colocó contra una de las paredes, procedió a subir a ella e intentar retirar la rejilla del ducto de ventilación que daba a la habitación en la que se encontraban.

  
—Acabo de decirte que es Greg y sabemos que fueron envenenados, el problema es que no sabemos cómo.

  
Lestrade veía como el detective sacaba su lupa de su abrigo y observaba minuciosamente el ducto de la ventilación, probablemente ya había resuelto el caso y solamente lo quería hacer esperar por la respuesta.

—Estuvo todo el tiempo frente a ustedes, el objetivo solo era Lewis, se suponía que su esposa saldría de viaje a visitar a su madre, puedes revisarlo en la agenda de su teléfono, y la empleada debía llegar hasta después del desayuno pero al estar la esposa de Lewis aquí debió presentarse antes.  
—¡Eso no me dice cómo lo hicieron!, sé que ellas no debían estar aquí, la mujer perdió su vuelo debido al clima y llamó por la mañana a su empleada para solicitarle que llegara a su hora usual.  
—Piensa Lestrade, ¿como puedes envenar a alguien en una habitación cerrada? La primera opción es obviamente la comida pero no hay nada en la mesa que indique que desayunaron, además su empleada se encargaba de preparar los alimentos, solamente queda el agua y el aire, tenían que cerciorarse de que el veneno fuera suministrado en pequeñas cantidades, la empleada murió cerca de la puerta por lo que no tuvo tiempo de beber agua de este departamento, fueron envenenados desde ayer y no lo notaron.  
—¿Los ductos?, ¿colocaron el veneno en el sistema de ventilación?— preguntó el Detective Inspector usando los datos que Sherlock le había dado.  
—Bien George, haz que tu equipo revise la ventilación, encontraran el veneno ahí, necesito analizarlo.  
—Greg— corrigió Lestrade con cansancio —¿Sabes quién fue el asesino?  
—No quiero hacer suposiciones sin tener todos los datos, hasta ahora tengo siete posibles sospechosos— respondió bajando de la silla —ahora son cinco— agregó viendo hacia la ventana frente a él.

  
Greg sabía que podía empezar a trabajar con los datos que le había dado Sherlock, tenía que hacer que su equipo revisara los ductos y también investigar quien había tenido acceso al departamento en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

  
El detective consultor y John abandonaron el departamento mientras el equipo técnico ingresaba nuevamente, había pedido que todos salieran para minimizar los insultos de Sherlock lo máximo posible porque sabía que algún día colmaría la paciencia de alguien y terminaría con un golpe en el rostro.

  
Sabía que hacía un buen trabajo, había resuelto muchos casos sin ayuda de Sherlock pero en ocasiones estaba tan perdido incluso valía la pena ser insultado si con eso lograban arrestar al culpable, eso no significaba que no le molestaban simplemente era algo que podía soportar por el bien de hacer justicia para las víctimas.

 

El caso se resolvió esa noche, el socio de la víctima estaba siendo arrestado mientras Sherlock le explicaba como había deducido que él era el culpable. Al parecer el socio estaba haciendo negocios con algunos criminales, utilizaban el negocio para transportar droga hacia otros lugares del mundo por medio de los contenedores que utilizaban para transportar los materiales que su empresa producía, Lewis lo amenazó con denunciarlo y el socio hizo que le ayudaran a asesinarlo.

  
Después de sus investigaciones y la ayuda de Sherlock habían descubierto que habían colocado una maquina que producía una pequeña cantidad de veneno que se distribuía a través de la ventila que estaba en la sala, la esposa se había expuesto al volver al departamento, la empleada los había encontrado ya muertos pero a esa hora había demasiado veneno en la habitación por lo que murió rápidamente al ingresar.

  
Sherlock había estado insultando a todos por haber sido tan incompetentes, el socio era el que había reportado el homicidio pero lo habían descartado como sospechoso porque había estado en otro lugar la noche anterior y había buscado a Lewis al no haberse presentado en el trabajo. Greg sabía que se habían equivocado en hacer suposiciones apresuradas pero eso no le daba el derecho a Sherlock de ser tan molesto.

  
—No entiendo como lograron llegar hasta donde están, francamente yo podría hacer el trabajo de todos ustedes cualquier día— expresó Sherlock cansado de hablar con tantas personas con tan poco inventiva.  
—No todos somos unos genios— contestó Greg algo cansado.  
—Gerard, sus pequeñas mentes tienen la suficiente capacidad para resolver ésto pero no observan todo, descartan las cosas simplemente porque no encajan con sus teorías, incluso John pudo haberlo resuelto solo si se esforzara un poco.  
—¡A mí no me metas en ésto!— exclamó John sabiendo que en cualquier momento debía empezar a pedir disculpas en nombre de su compañero de piso.  
—¡Te dije que mi nombre es Greg! El hecho de que solicitemos tu ayuda algunas veces no te da el derecho de insultar a mí y a mi equipo, nos equivocamos al descartarlo pero lo hubiéramos interrogado nuevamente al saber de su discusión con Lewis.

  
Greg simplemente quería tomar al detective de las solapas de su abrigo y agitarlo hasta que entendiera que con su desprecio solamente hacía que las demás personas no quisieran trabajar con él por lo que le hacía más difícil hacer que le permitieran trabajar en los casos sin ser miembro de Scotland Yard.

  
—¡Y probablemente lo dejarían libre nuevamente!- gritó Sherlock.  
—¡Pero tú estabas aquí para impedirlo!  
—¡Lo cual fue lo que intentaba decirte!, ¿A caso tu diminuto cerebro no comprende el lenguaje? Soy la única razón por la que supieron de los traficantes. Aún estarían perdidos sin mí.

  
John simplemente observaba el constante intercambio de gritos, sabía que en cualquier momento Greg alcanzaría su límite y podría incluso hacer que arrestaran a Sherlock si no intervenía pronto, los había visto discutir antes, incluso Mary tenía teorías sobre eso pero eso no evitaba que quisiera evitar escucharlos discutir.

  
—¡Bien Geoff, si tanto insistes dejaré de colaborar contigo, me dedicaré a resolver los casos que lleguen a Baker Street!  
—¡Joder, ya te dije que mi nombre es Greg, no es tan difícil de recordar!, ¡gritas mi nombre cada noche ¿y ahora no lo puedes recordar?, pues vaya genio!  
—¡Mary tenía razón!— exclamó John sin poder contener la risa —¡ustedes prácticamente están casados! ¿A eso te referías la primera vez que cenamos juntos?

  
Greg quería retirar sus palabras, estaba tan molesto por lo que Sherlock decía que no pudo contenerse, se suponía que su relación era secreta, aunque estaba seguro de que Mycroft lo sabía, ese hombre era demasiado controlador como para no investigar con quien tenía sexo su hermanito. Esperaba que Sherlock dijera algo que los saca de la situación en la que estaban pero se veía demasiado orgulloso de lo que había pasado como para hacer algo para arreglar la situación en la que los había metido.

  
—Planeaste ésto— afirmó Greg completamente seguro de lo que decía.  
—Obviamente— respondió el detective con arrogancia.  
—¿Es tu manera de decir que podemos hacer pública nuestra relación o lo que sea que tenemos?— preguntó Lestrade con duda.  
—Dices ser un buen detective, haz tu trabajo, no puedo darte todas las respuestas siempre.

  
Sherlock empezó a alejarse siendo seguido por John quien aún seguía riéndose, John no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de burlarse de el en su próxima reunión en el pub, probablemente recibiría finalmente la charla de Mycroft sobre sus intenciones con su hermanito y sus compañeros en Scotland Yard harían bromas al respecto, no habían sido muy silenciosos así que todos lo que habían acudido al arresto habían escuchado su discusión.

  
Necesitaba un trago y resolver lo que sea que Sherlock estaba planeando, no podía hacerlo ventilar sus intimidades esperando que entendiera cuál era su plan, a veces creía que su vida sería más fácil si no estuviera enamorado del loco detective pero tampoco quería separarse de él, definitivamente cualquier cosa que Sherlock hiciera o dijera valía la pena si de esa manera lograba que pasaran más tiempo juntos, aunque si hacía que el detective consultor caminara gracioso durante algunos días lo tendría bien merecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuko, probablemente no es lo que querías pero espero que te haya gustado.
> 
> La peticion de Yuko fue un fanfic con lo siguiente:《Sherlock quería hacer que Greg se enfadara tanto que un día sin pensar gritara algo como 'Oh por Dios, gritas mi nombre cada noche y no puedes recordarlo por la mañana, genio?!'》


End file.
